


The S.A. Project

by feelsoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsoflarry/pseuds/feelsoflarry
Summary: He was 5. The first time he met one of the Avengers. Of course they weren’t the Avengers. They weren’t even they. At the time, it was just her. Capitan Marvel. The young curly boy had never met someone so beautiful and powerful as her. She just smiled at him  while walking by and only when he started working with Nick Fury on the S.A. at SHIELD, he discovered who she really was. But the point is. Maybe it was fate. That smile happened for a reason. Harry had no idea what the reason was, but he still liked to believe things happened for a reason. Louis Tomlinson just kind of happened in Harry’s life. Or that’s what they believe.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	The S.A. Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I write in English and It's also the first time I publish something on here. I feel king anxious about it but I wanted to give it a try.  
> Enjoy and please read the notes at the end of the chapter.

“You know I don’t agree with this completely?”

“Stark, I can’t do much about it, the plan is settled. She agreed to it. You have no power over it”

Harry tried to calm himself down when he heard the voice of Tony Stark. They’ve been designing together Iron Man’s suits for years now and yet he still couldn’t quite believe he really had the privilege to work with him.

He knocked on the door before Tony could speak again against his boos and peeked his head inside. “Mr Stark, Fury”

“Styles” Fury said “Come in, Tony was just about to leave”

“Yes, I was”

Harry could feel the tension while the man walked past him without even a goodbye or giving him a second look. He also slammed the door.

“Do you know I have to work with him this week? Why did you have to upset him so much?”

He was lucky. He had a special bond with Nick Fury. He found him almost casually, when he went to England and found out Harry was the youngest senior of Cambridge. He was only 17. He immediately offered him a job at SHIELD. Harry was a genius, but he still was young when he left home to move to the USA with him. He took him under his protection and he kind of felt like he was allowed to talk like that to him. Just because he had always been doing that with no consequences. He had no idea why everyone was so scared of Nick.

“You won’t have to work with him for a while” replied Fury, bending to pick something up from under his desk.

“Won’t I?” 

“No, I need you to start a new job”

“Please say with Captain America”

Nick just shoot him with a deathly glance and handed him a folder. “These are the information of someone we need to join the team”

“Another genius like me?” joked Harry, but from the look of Fury’s face he understood it wasn’t the right time to.

“He’s got powers since he was kid” explained Fury opening the folders and pointing to pictures clearly taken without him knowing.

“We know he escaped from the orphanage he was in when he was 10 and we had lost tracks of him, but then he made some mistakes and it took us a while to find him again and spy on him but we managed to” explained his boss.

“What do I have to do?” Harry asked.

“I want you follow him closely without him noticing and when you have a complete overview of his powers I need you to approach him and ask him to start working for the SHIELD”

“Can’t you send someone as you usually do? Maybe Black Widow, I’m sure she’d do a great job”

“She’s on the tracks of Banner and she has her own jobs already. Do as you’re told”

“What if he says no?”

“It’s not a possibility we can keep in count. He’s more powerful than anyone I’ve ever met and we need him on our side before someone else finds him”

“When do I start?”

“Now” replied Fury.

Harry sighed. This is what he wanted to do for SHIELD after all.

* * *

Harry sat in front of his TV and started reading everything he needed to know about his new job. The guy’s name was Louis Tomlinson and he was 3 years older than him. He had been arrested for minor crimes twice and both times a certain Zayn Malik had gotten him out by paying the caution.

Malik wasn’t new to Harry. He was rather rich and well-known in NY. He wondered what he was doing with someone like Louis.

Someone else had been following Louis for the past 4 years and they already had quite a lot of notes regarding his daily routine. He had a quiet job as a waiter in the day, in an Italian restaurant. But at night he fought in clandestine clubs and sometimes tried to stop minor criminals such as shop robbers and pickpockets. That’s how he got arrested. They thought he was the thief.

There were few pictures of his powers and from what Harry could tell he never really used them. There was a series of pictures that showed him getting a cat off of a tree for an old lady. He literally made the cat come down.

The note left wasn’t exactly clear to Harry.

_The SA seems to be able to control other’s will._

What did it mean? Could he actually make people do what he wanted them to do? In the pictures, it looked like he did it with the cat, so apparently he could do it with every living creature. Funny.

That was probably the reason why Zayn Malik was his friend.

Other notes explained his powers very briefly.

_The SA made object levitate during an argument with Z.M._

_The SA stopped the rain from falling._

_The SA healed his own injuries in secs._

_The SA created blue fire from his hands. He burned a notebook and then he repaired it._

_The SA’s powers seems to be influenced by his emotions. He struggles to control them._

_The SA developed a bond with a dog. He uses his powers to control it._

The last note was about a month old, before Loki’s attack in New York. Which made sense, in the end.

Harry moved to all the pictures and started to really look at Louis. He was handsome. His skin was glowing somehow and he looked perfectly healthy even during fights. There was a picture where he was under the rain and while people walked past him completely wet, he was totally dry.

Some pictures showed him playing with the blue fire mentioned in the notes and others showed him with a black furry dog.

There are few pictures of him entering the restaurant where he worked or leaving it, but that was it.

Not much. Probably whoever took those notes was planning to write a report more specific afterwards, but ever got the chance.

He looked at the time and decided to start searching for this guy.

* * *

It took him three full days before he found Louis Tomlinson. Harry struggled to understand what his schedule was because whoever took the notes did not take the time to write down times or week days. So he started from the restaurant. He sat on a bench pretending to read on the opposite side of the street. 6 shifts and nothing. He never saw him.

Then one night, around 1am, when the restaurant was about to close, he saw Zayn walking fast towards where Harry knew the clandestine club met for fights. He didn’t really want to follow him there. He was never a fun of violence, although he loved the superheroes.

Anyway. He guessed that was his job now, so he simply walked calmly behind him, few meters back.

The man turned in a small street on the left and Harry waited 5 minutes before entering as well. There was only a dirty door which made him gag touching. He pushed the heavy door and entered the dark room, full of screams.

The only light came from the middle of the room, where a small ring was surrounded by people screaming and cheering the two fighters. One of them was tall, manly, muscular and with loads of scars all over his body. The other one was tinier, still muscular, but more soft overall. It was clear he was very strong, but at the same time Harry felt the urge to get the man off the ring. How could he win?

People around the ring where cheering for Louis nevertheless. No matter how smaller or weaker he looked if compared to his opponent, everyone was cheering for him.

“So, big boy, what you gonna do now?” asked Louis, looking at him defiantly. 

“You should shut your mouth kid” replied the big man.

Louis straightened up and looked surprised. “If you have the guts to tell me shit like that, then you’re probably going to be able to beat me”

“You can bet your ass I will”

He didn’t have the time to finish the sentence, because Louis grabbed the fist he was about to throw in his face and used it to throw the big guy on the ground.

It happened so fast Harry thought he imagined it, but the whole crowd was cheering Louis name louder.

The guy grinned at everyone in the room and for a split second his eyes wandered over the crown, before he gave his attention back to his current enemy. “Now, we could end it here or you could end up broking more than one bone, you choose”

The bigger man snarled at him, so Louis simply rolled his eyes and hit the man on the face with his feet. Then, he let him get back on his feet, but before he could stand up straight, Louis grabbed his head and pushed it down towards his knee. The man fell down at that.

Louis hovered above him and just said: “You got lucky I only broke your nose and two of your fingers”

The man on the ground seemed confused at first, because he hadn’t broken his fingers. Louis started walking away and Harry watched how Louis turned around, simply smiled and then the guy started screaming holding his two now deformed fingers.

_The SA can break bones without touching them._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's short and that you probably found like a thousands mistakes, but I just wanted to try and see how many people would love to read this story. The project is quite long and I have been working on it every day to create something good. So please leave a kudo or a comment and let me know if you'd like to read more. Or, you can talk to me via Twitter (@serendipitouis).  
> Just be kind please. All the love!  
> Giuls.


End file.
